xiaolinshowdownfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wejście Smoka
320px|right|thumb|Przemiana Dojo. Wejście Smoka (ang. Enter the Dragon) - odcinek nr 20 serialu Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów; jego premiera w Polsce miała miejsce 12 września 2006; dialogi w nim przetłumaczył na język polski Piotr Radziwiłłowicz. Fabuła Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko i Clay są poważnie zaniepokojeni dziwnym zachowaniem ich smoka Doja, który nieustannie buduje domek więzienny. Mistrz Fung wyjaśnia mnichom, że jest to efekt szczególnej przypadłości smoka, która występuje raz na mniej więcej 1500 lat: Pragnienie zdobycia Shen Gong Wu staje się u niego tak silne, że aby je zdobyć, będzie pożerał wszystko na swej drodze. Zadanie Xiaolinu polega na pilnowaniu Doja, który wprawdzie robi, co może, by przeszkodzić swoim nieodpartym impulsom, jednak sam nie da rady się powstrzymać. Nagle wyczuwa nowe Shen Gong Wu, którym jest Kopiący Pancernik. Wykonuje mapę dla swych przyjaciół, gdyż mistrz Fung zabrania mu lecieć. Omi zostaje wyznaczony przez mistrza do pilnowania Doja. Mały mnich chce w to wrobić Raimunda, jednak nauczyciel pozostaje nieubłagany. Troje bohaterów wsiada na pokład Srebrzystej Manty i wyrusza w podróż po nowe Shen Gong Wu. W rezydencji Jacka Spicera Wuya informuje swego wspólnika o niedogodności Doja, którą Heylin może wykorzystać do osłabienia mnichów. Raimundo, Kimiko i Clay dolatują na Alpy, gdzie ukryty został Kopiący Pancernik. Na miejsce przybywa również Jack Spicer, który pokonuje mnichów, używając Rękawicy Jisaku do przyciągnięcia do siebie ich Shen Gong Wu - Małpiej Buławy, Pałeczek Przemiany oraz Języka Saipinga. Zwyciężeni protagoniści wracają po sromotnej klęsce do świątyni, nie spodziewając się, że przed ich przybyciem dojdzie do katastrofy. Opiekujący się Dojem Omi musiał zmierzyć się z wieloma podstępami niesfornego smoka, który chciał np. przemycić nożyce do przecinania metalu. Po pierwszym uwolnieniu skarcił swego strażnika za uleganie podstępowi, przez co ten stał się ostrożniejszy. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że więzień błagał go o możliwość zjedzenia naleśników z powodu strasznego głodu. Przemieniał się w mistrza Funga, zapłakaną dziewczynką pragnącą pójść do mamy, rzekomą matkę Omiego oraz... samego Omiego. Mały mnich zaczął tracić cierpliwość po ukazaniu ostatniego z tych wcieleń, więc przystał na prośbę smoka, by wsunąć naleśniki przez kraty. Kiedy Omi je przyniósł, zobaczył pustą klatkę, co tak go zdziwiło, że wszedł do jej środka. Dojo, który ukrył się na suficie, wypełzł z klatki i zamknął w niej swego stróża, po czym zmienił się w dwugłową bestię, która zapewniła chłopca, że po odnalezieniu Shen Gong Wu wróci... na Omiego z rusztu. Zły Dojo się uwolnił i wyruszył, by siać spustoszenie... Troje wojowników przybywa do klasztoru po nieudanej wyprawie, zastając Omiego w klatce. Clay chce go wypuścić, lecz Raimundo powstrzymuje go, gdyż węszy podstęp ze strony zmiennokształtnego Doja. Omi wpada w szał, nie mogąc przekonać swych kolegów, lecz gdy Omi zaczyna swoim zwyczajem plątać sposób wyrażania się, przyjaciele zwracają mu wolność. Mistrz Fung - na widok pustego domku - tłumi gniew na Omiego i ostrzega mnichów przed poważnym zagrożeniem, które dopiero wtedy, gsdy seledynowa eksplozja rozlega się daleko za ich plecami. Mistrz mówi, że nastanie 1000 lat ciemności, uściślając, że naprawdę czas mroku wynosi 962 lata. Tymczasem Jack Spicer odnajduje w jeziorze drugie objawione Shen Gong Wu - Łapkę Ju Ju - lecz nie satysfakcjonuje to Wuyi, którą ogarnia ogromne przerażenie z powodu uwolnienia Doja. Twierdzi, że to koniec świata. Nakazuje Jackowi Spicerowi natychmiastową ucieczkę, ukrycie się i przygotowanie na konfrontację z Dojem, jednak młody geniusz zła lekceważy zagrożenie, nie będąc w stanie go pojąć. Ma to dla niego fatalne konsekwencje. Dojo dopada go i chce zagarnąć dla siebie Łapkę Ju Ju, lecz z rozkoszą podejmuje wyzwanie Jacka, który nie zamierza oddać swego łupu. Strzela do niego pociskami rakietowymi, które nie robią smoku najmniejszej krzywdy, a tylko go nuszą. Podobny efekt ma miejsce, kiedy Spicer usiłuje zabić go puszką z hektolitrami groźnego napalmu. Otoczony kulą ognia Dojo znowu wychodzi cało, żądając, by jego wróg uraczył go najsilniejszym strzałem. Całkowicie pozbawiony animuszu Jack ucieka do jeziora, gdyż to właśnie puszka stanowiła najsilniejszy strzał. Używa Pałeczek Przemiany, by schronić się pod jednym z kamieni, lecz Dojo bierze dwa drzewa bambusowe i wypija przez nie całe jezioro. Znajduje pojazd Jacka i zjada go, a Wuya gani swego podwładnego słowami: Ty durniu! Jak mogłeś do tego wypuścić!. Drużyna Xiaolinu przygotowuje się na starcie z dwugłową bestią, która nie marnuje czasu i atakuje klasztor. Mimo bohaterskiej obrony nastolatków, którym udaje się zrzucić smoka w przepaść po naelektryzowaniu go Okiem Mistrza Dashi, Dojo okazuje się silniejszy. Połyka Claya, Raimundo, Kimiko i mistrza Funga, a jako ostatni na przekąskę idzie Omi, który w brzuchu potwora wpada na pomysł, jak przywrócić Doja do normalnej postaci. Na jego prośbę przyjaciele dostarczają pożądane przez niego Shen Gong Wu - Pałeczki Przemiany, Opończę Cieni i Odwracające Lustro. Jack Spicer, który nie potrafi otrząsnąć się z paniki, oddaje ostatni potrzebny artefakt - Pałeczki Przemiany - byleby tylko wydostać się z wnętrza gadziny. Wuya gwałtownie protestuje, lecz w końcu opuszcza swego pomagiera, kiedy ten mówi jej, że jako duch nic jej tu nie trzyma. Czyn ten pogłębia histerię Jacka, zaś Omi - nie zważając na to - zmniejsza się, by uciec na zewnątrz. Kimiko używa ciosu "Rzut na Matę", by Dojowi zrobiło się gorąco. Smok zaczyna się obficie pocić, a Omi w jednej z kropel wychodzi na światło dzienne, lądując przy oku Doja. Kiedy ten zbliża się do wysokiej półki skalnej, gdzie znajduje się Miotacz Jedwabiu, Omi skacze na to Shen Gong Wu i powiększa się, by wyzwać stwora na pojedynek mistrzów. Dojo wykrztusza Pięść Tebigonga, której wprawdzie nie użyje, lecz musi mieć coś do postawienia. Omi stawia Pałeczki Przemiany w wyzwaniu, które polega na schwytaniu przeciwnika. Starcie ma miejsce w scenerii złożonej z wąskich kanionów. Omi bez chwili wytchnienia biegnie, by nie dać się złapać Dojowi. Bezlitosny wyścig kończy się ostatecznie, gdy bestia wpada do niewidzialnej przestrzeni. Omi odkrywa wówczas Opończę Cieni, która skrywała pod sobą klatkę przeznaczoną dla Doja, a następnie Pałeczkami Przemiany zmniejszył ją, dzięki czemu smok znalazł się w takim samym stanie, jak na początku swej dolegliwości. Przywrócony do normalności Dojo dziękuje Omiemu za to, że w końcu go złapał, i ostatni raz próbuje zwieść go fortelem, jednak mały mnich nie pozwala się po raz kolejny oszukać. Dojo przestaje być złym potworem i znów staje się jednogłowym nieszkodliwym smokiem, chociaż nic nie pamięta z tego, co robił jako groźne monstrum. Mnisi mają pełne ręce roboty przy odbudowie zrujnowanej świątyni. Mistrz Fun gratuluje Omiemu, że dobrze się spisał, naprawiając swój najstraszniejszy błąd, zaś mały mnich obiecuje, że w przyszłości będzie się starał, by nie doprowadzić do końca świata. Dojo zaczyna nękać jakaś niestrawność, którą okazauje się być... Jack Spicer. Smok wypluwa go ze swojego brzucha, a widok obślinionego geniusza zła, który wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść, budzi przerażenie Kimiko, która z piskiem ucieka na jego widok. Cytaty * Daj już wreszcie te naleśniki! (zły Dojo po wyjściu z klatki) * Ekstra... ta koszula to był prezent od babci. (Jack Spicer po wypluciu przez Doja) * Gong yi tan pai! Te słowa zawsze działały mi na apetyt. (zły Dojo przed pojedynkiem mistrzów z Omim) * Nic mi nie jest! Pierwszy raz jestem po drugiej stronie widelca! (Clay Bailey po połknięciu przez Doja) * Nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie tu całkiem samego! (Jack Spicer po tym, jak Wuya opuściła go z brzucha Doja) * Omi, mówi twoja matka. Natychmiast masz mi otworzyć! (Dojo pod postacią rzekomej matki Omiego) Ciekawostki * Dojo przyjmuje postać matki Omiego, aby nakłonić go do otworzenia klatki - w tym wcieleniu dubbingowała go Izabella Bukowska. Poza tym mamę Omiego można zobaczyć w odcinku Miasto Omiego, jednak ta również okazuje się być fałszywa. * Jack Spicer mówi, że w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach źle się czuje, co może sugerować, że cierpi na klaustrofobię. * Omi postawił w pojedynku mistrzów Pałeczki Przemiany, jednak oprócz nich użył też Odwracającego Lustra i Opończy Cieni, przez co zdaje się łamać zasady pojedynku. * Omi używa Pałeczek Przemiany i Odwracającego Lustra, by się powiększyć, tak jak w poprzednim odcinku - Wielki Omi. Aby powrócić do normalnego wzrostu, wystarczą same Pałeczki, chociaż można spekulować, że Odwracające Lustro zaburzyło działanie Pałeczek od odcinka Wielki Omi tylko przez pewien czas. * Mistrz Fung twierdzi, że gdy Dojo uwolnił się w dawnych czasach, wtedy ostatni raz widziano Atlantydę, jednak w odcinku Demoniczne Nasionko mistrz mówi, że więcej jej nie widziano po ataku Nasionka Heylinu. W odcinku Niebezpieczne Umysły Atlantyda okazuje się być ukryta pod ziemią. * To jedyny odcinek, w którym Dojo przechodzi na stronę zła, a także pierwszy, w którym uczestniczy w pojedynku mistrzów (drugi z jego udziałem miał miejsce w odcinku Chucky Choo) * Tytuł odcinka może stanowić nawiązanie do filmu Wejście smoka (ang. Enther the Dragon) - kultowego filmu akcji i karate z 1973 roku koprodukcji amerykańsko-hongkońskiej (reżyser: Robert Clouse). Film i odcinek łączy jedynie wspólna nazwa. * W odcinku Heylin Wewnątrz (Heylin Within) w Kronikach Xiaolin pojawiło się nieco zbyt wierna aluzja do sytuacji z klatką Doja. Tym razem to nowy członek drużyny - Ping Pong - zatruty zupą Lao Mang Long próbował uciec z klatki, by siać zło. Omi ponownie musiał pilnować lokatora więzienia, zaś Ping Pong - tak jak niegdyś smok - przybrał postać mistrza Funga, na co Dojo nabrał się i chciał go uwolnić. W taki sam sposób, jak w Wejściu Smoka, Ping Pong przechytrzył Omiego, wchodząc na sufit, a następnie zamykając go w klatce. Powtórzyła się również sytuacja, w której Raimundo, Kimiko i Clay zastanawiają się, czy więzień nie przemienił się w Omiego, a Raimundo znów rozpoznaje prawdziwego kolegę dzięki jego skłonności do przekręcania frazeologii. Kategoria:Odcinki